Take Me Back
by swnqueen
Summary: As she desperately tried to think of what good could come from this heartbreak, her mind wandered back to the thought of Ezra. If she could turn back time, she would rewrite the ending to their relationship. In fact, the ending would never exist.


**_After a lot of thinking, I've decided to write a multi-chapter Ezria fanfic. It's going to be a working progress and I'll try my best to update as often as I can. It's slightly AU and I warn you it's going to be angsty. ;)_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Pretty Little Liars nor do I own anything. This is purely written for the enjoyment of others and myself. Please read and review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Aria buried herself further into her bed sheets and the black streaks of mascara continued to stain her cheeks. Her stifled sobs seemed to echo throughout her bedroom but she couldn't find the will to stop._

_Cameron had been the one to fill the void that was her life after Ezra walked out. When she felt like there was nothing left, he waltzed in and swept her off her feet but now here she was again… broken._

_As she desperately tried to think of what good could come from this heartbreak, her mind wandered back to the thought of Ezra. If she could turn back time, she would rewrite the ending to their relationship. In fact, the ending would never exist._

_Each time she was pulled back to the reality she was in, she would try and convince herself of all the reasons Ezra was better for her. But she was stuck. She couldn't go back, nor could she see herself being able to move forward._

_Finally crawling out from the only safe place she had left, Aria stood and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes were blotchy and her lips were cracked. _

_Aria never thought someone could betray her the way Cameron had. She didn't know how someone who claimed they loved her could do such unforgiveable things. The bruises left painted on her body were just another painful reminder of the way Cameron had treated her. _

_The reflection Aria saw looking back at her just served as a pale shadow of the woman she used to be._

_Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts list – her stomach clenching as she flicked past Cameron's number. As she reached Piper's name, she pressed the call button and waited._

_"Hey babe, what's up?"_

_Aria's voice cracked as she went to reply but forced herself to pause. She took a deep breath and did her best not to break._

_"Aria?" Piper called out, wondering if there was anyone on the end of the line._

_"Yes, yeah I'm here… Sorry." Aria cleared her throat._

_"A, are you okay? You sound upset." Piper could tell by the uneasy tone of Aria's voice that something was wrong._

_"I-I need you Pipes." Aria managed to stutter out before a fresh stream of tears began to fall from her sore eyes. _

_"I'll be right over okay?" Piper didn't need to ask questions. She knew when her best friend needed her and so she threw on a jacket and some shoes then hurried out of the door._

_"Thanks P. I love you." Aria choked out, perching on the edge of her vanity stool and resting her head in her hand. _

_"And I love you." Piper hung up as she climbed into her car. She raced to Aria's apartment and when she got there, she practically sprinted through the building till she got to her door._

_Knocking lightly, she waited. As Aria opened the door, Piper felt her heart sink in her chest. She saw a broken and beaten woman with glassy eyes stood before her; she resembled a lifeless ragdoll. _

_Saying nothing, Piper strode forward and took her best friend into her arms._

_"I'm here… I'm here now."_

* * *

Aria wandered around the quiet Art Gallery, enjoying the silence but hating the way it left her with her own thoughts.

This was the place she had met Cameron and 2 months on; she still couldn't believe the things that had happened and the way it had all ended.

She still felt like a woman crying behind a smile, but she knew breaking up came with a cost. She'd been through it before with Ezra but that didn't mean it was any easier the second time around.

Piper pulled Aria from her silence.

"Hey, Noah said we could close up early tonight seeing as it's empty."

The sound of an early night sounded like bliss to Aria and she grinned at her best friend.

"That's perfect. Do you want to go out for a drink later?" Aria had taken to drinking after her break up, feeling like it was the only way to get out of her own head.

"I can't tonight babe… I'm going out." Piper smirked suggestively.

"And that is code for 'I'm going to see a guy.' So, who is it then?" Aria asked curiously. Piper hadn't mentioned anything about a guy to her so she was incredibly excited to hear what her friend had been getting up to.

"Oh, it's just this guy. I'm not really sure if we're anything official but I really like him... I don't know, we'll see what happens." Piper didn't reveal too much, knowing that the topic of relationships was still a bit touchy for Aria.

Aria's mouth had fallen open and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God Pipes! I'm so happy for you! So, do I get a name?" Aria was desperate for more details on this mystery guy.

"Not just yet… Maybe soon." Piper said coyly, not wanting to give too much away just yet.

"Hm, okay then. I look forward to hearing more. Well, have _fun _on your date tonight then." Aria gave her friend a cheeky wink before lightly squeezing Piper's arm and walking off.

Aria guessed it was going to be another night of the same routine. Drink until you drop.

_**Don't forget to review! :)**_


End file.
